


Prehensile

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Hellboy (movie-verse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ponders Abe's anatomy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prehensile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthhellokitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthhellokitty/gifts).



> After I saw Hellboy for the first time, I was having a conversation that led to a comment about dolphins, which led to the first sentence, which led to ficishness.

"I wonder if he has a prehensile penis."

"A WHAT penis?"

John turned with a surprise to see Hellboy staring at him, his head tilted as he waited for an answer. A slight blush grew over the agent's face. "I didn't know you were up."

"I'm sneaky like that. So, he has a what-penis?"

John knew the demon wouldn't let it die, and that he'd be teased mercilessly in front of Abe later, so he gave in and explained. "Prehensile. It means... flexible. Like... your tail."

Hellboy flicked his tail around, wrapping it around Myers's leg and letting it uncurl, staring at it thoughtfully. "That'd come in handy, but I think he's flexible enough not to need a prehensile penis. Why, you got one?" He turned the thoughtful look on John's crotch.

"No! I mean yes. I mean... Dolphins have... He could... Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Sure thing, kid." And just like that, Hellboy shrugged and sauntered off.

John breathed a sigh of relief, then turned his attention to the placid water where Abe was sleeping.

One dark eye blinked back at him.

"Um, good morning, Abe. I was just... going to change your books." He really hoped he wasn't blushing as much as he felt he was. He turned away, busying himself with removing the read volumes from the pedestals and selecting four new ones. Anything to keep from having to talk about it.

"John?" Abe's voice was very soft, sliding through the water like silky oil.

Reluctantly he turned back. "Yes?"

Abe blinked. "Yes." Then he wiggled, swimming off into the deeper part of the tank.


End file.
